


【银色暗号】0-4

by Yingtao



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingtao/pseuds/Yingtao





	【银色暗号】0-4

0.

   
堂本刚正在努力让自己看起来有底气一些。  
   
失策了，不论从哪一方面来看，他完全没料到是这样的情况。  
   
“组长……”身旁的手下拿胳膊肘碰了碰他。  
   
“……你指的是什么。”他重新抬起头看着别府，这个人衣袖里还露出半截纱布，却一改丧家犬的模样，能用得意的表情来面对他了。  
   
“你自己清楚你做了什么，”别府伸出能行动的左手往东边一指，“‘那个地方’只是个开头罢了，你最好给我提高警惕。”  
   
做了什么？他有些疑惑。想上一回的冲突自己不过是情急之下胡乱开了两枪，毕竟真要闹出人命是不得了的事，他还没胆量让父亲帮忙收拾烂摊子。把子弹射进别府手臂上的是别人，这也没什么大不了。

显然，这回被记的账要远严重得多，但堂本刚毫无头绪，只清楚大概是报复。‘那个地方’是歌舞伎町里叫做银色暗号的一条短街，是别府从二率会新收割下来的战利品，也是自己进退失据的源头。  
   
这下父亲该对我失望了吧。他虽这样想到，内心的焦虑却远不止这一点。  
 

   
   
当他一个小时前介入二率会与稻森会的签约时，最惊讶的不是神不知鬼不觉就在他眼皮子底下进行的交易，而是别府身边坐着的人。  
   
“就是他，”手下立刻在他耳边说，“前两天在那边闹起来的时候您不在，但是您还记得我们说的那个人吧——真的跟鬼似的，比前一个可怕多了。”  
   
确实听说了，别府还没养好伤就重新出现在歌舞伎町，身边换了一个人。流言蜚语只传了两天，却已经到哪儿都能听到。说阴冷得像鬼一样堂本刚都当言过其实，可今天看见那个男人的第一眼他就在心里暗骂了起来。如果是那个男人……那倒确实是了，且比起‘鬼’更像是‘妖怪’。不苟言笑的模样确实吓人，但还是英俊的脸太有欺骗性，喧宾夺主。  
   
他可耻的不能否认自己对那人的身体非常入迷，几乎是每一块肌肉都欣赏过。但那个人身上没有纹身，张扬或荫藏，他确信一处都没有。不论是短短三次见面之间的言语，还是此时格格不入的随意，从头到脚都不像是黑道之人。  
   
要不是跟那双眼睛交汇的时候对方也悄悄一惊，他差点觉得自己是被蓄意蒙骗了。  
   
   
   
   
   
“堂本先生要跟我一起走吗？”是别府的声音。  
   
堂本刚猛地抬起头，却看见别府得到那个男人摇头的回应后才看向自己：“抱歉哦，不是叫你，”他戏谑地挥了挥手，“我跟你们姓堂本的很有缘，你说呢。”  
   
别府带着手下从街的转角处消失了，二率会的人也灰溜溜地要转身进屋。

“我们不是谈好了吗？”堂本刚冷冷地看着半只脚往里迈的人。

“堂本先生，那个……”

这回是倚在墙角没走的男人反射性抬了抬头。

二率会的人对堂本刚解释了一大堆，无非是对方出价更高，听到一半他就厌烦地挥了挥手：“行了，之后再等我们的问候吧。”

威胁的话其实起不了作用，因为对面肯定早就衡量过得失了。这帮人走了之后堂本刚见男人似乎是在等自己，也打发走了身后的手下。  
   
没有人知道，银色暗号也是自己与这个男人相遇的地方。别府抛出来的姓，加上自己手里握着的名……堂本刚情不自禁笑出了声，怎么会有这么讽刺的事。  
   
“堂本……光一？这是你的全名？”他不自觉地抱起手臂，狠狠地瞪着那个男人。  
   
“……CHERI？”不同于他，堂本光一明明得知了他的名字，却仍叫着这个随意给出的假名，皱着眉的样子似乎更难以相信眼前发生的一切。  
 

 

1.  
 

歌舞伎町的二丁目对堂本刚来说是欠安的地方，父亲的新吉会大多掌管一丁目，拐进那条危险却熟悉的街道，霓虹灯缭绕得晃眼。而银色暗号是位于主街道的同性恋酒吧街，总是被眼馋利润，在二率会手上实在可惜。

几个月前他第一次来的时候不是为了商业纠纷，而是因为父亲对他提起了结婚的事。堂本刚一直觉得父亲未必对他的性取向没有点了解，这回大概是旁敲侧击地要让他放弃。

 

三十岁了，想想也确实该收心。

 

许久没有恋人，父亲这一举措让他心下琢磨着，仅仅想满足性需求，不算过分吧。只找好看的脸，并约法三章做爱时不接吻不过问其他。只要以普通人的身份走进银色暗号，就只是顾客而已，他忐忑的心被这股与红灯区不相符的暗潮安抚了。

 

   
起初几个月，他以为自己行踪很隐蔽，却没想到半个月前父亲突然问：“你去二率会那边做什么。”

堂本刚最害怕的就是让自己没有血缘关系的父亲失望。恰好这个节骨眼上，他脑子一热就回答道：“您不是想要那里吗，二丁目的主街道。”

能在父亲面前发挥自己的价值的相场，也就是这样了。

堂本刚不爱暴力，也知道父亲看中他的头脑，便恃宠生娇地只学了枪击。他偶尔才会管管走私行动或失败的敲诈，平日里一半时间都在公司处理新吉会的不良债券。  
   
如果放在一个月前，用谎话搪塞父亲才是正确选择。之所以找了这个借口，是因为那一刻他想到与堂本光一约好见面的时间，怎么也不愿就此爽约。

他确实想见堂本光一，但不是这个场合。当堂本光一站在别府身边的时候，那不苟言笑的样子与第一次见面时没有丝毫分别。

 

2.

   
那天堂本刚靠在吧台的最边上，轻易地就看到了对面也靠在最边上的男人。目光穿过中间沸腾的人声，恰好一束银色的霓虹灯旋转着落在男人身上，又从西装笔挺的肩上跌没了。  
   
他打赌，那时酒吧里有三分之二的人都在往这个人身上偷瞄。而焦点处的人时不时就环顾一周，每一次的抬头堂本刚都能嗅到四周蠢蠢欲动的气息。

男人的视线没有在任何面孔上停留，收回之时先垂下眼，也没有给堂本刚用目光抓住他的机会。  
   
倘若他是在等有人上前搭话，倘若有人比自己先去了。堂本刚虽然不习惯主动出击，但那张脸——这回即使只是远远看着也知道并非比比皆是的“好看”。往常长相合格后他还持着严苛的要求，却在看到堂本光一那张脸的时候心想，这么一张脸的话，就算张嘴是个油嘴滑舌的下三滥也先上一回床再说。而事实证明，他根本无需担心这个，因为眼前的人根本是往反方向去了。

在堂本刚抛了三次隐晦的讯号之后，男人还是客气地回复着，并且心无旁骛地喝着酒。  
   
这人到底是来这里干嘛的啊。堂本刚哭笑不得，最后只好看着他的眼睛一字一句地说：“我的意思是，我在邀请你跟我做。”  
   
“啊。”男人挑了一下眉，好像真的才刚明白过来。  
   
“不过不接吻哦，虽然我大概会叫，但是不要以为是鼓励你，也不可能留联系方式的。”

一个不留神又变回了往常的高姿态，堂本刚也知道自己有副好看的皮囊。对方一声轻笑果然没有拒绝，却也看不出任何兴奋，只是一口喝掉了杯底的酒，在桌上留下了三张钞票：“去哪？”  
   
“银色暗号有情人旅馆。”他也笑了。  
   
男人奇怪的有着给小费的习惯，并且是与白人打交道时最常见的百分之十五。  
 

 

   
心存好奇，但还是没有闲聊便直接往旅馆去了。对方身着黑西装时虽然看起来也不单薄，衣下完美的肉体却着实不多见。  
   
“用吗，”堂本刚冲着柜子里锁着的用品扬了扬下巴，“我找上你的所以……我来付钱。”  
   
他虽然并不喜欢情趣玩具，但照例问一下是礼数。面前的人在暧昧的光线下像是融化了一角的冰山，让他觉得配合不是难事。  
   
“不。”可是男人摇了摇头，视线一次也没有飘过去。他不紧不慢地把衣服挂在一边的椅背上，有条不紊的姿态与背脊的线条总是让堂本刚想到猫科野兽，柔软又凶戾。

 

自己的纹身是后颈的莲花，实在算不上什么狰狞的警示，男人只看了一眼就搂着他送入了自己的分身，如堂本刚所愿没有任何出格的举动，猛烈却克制的进入比以往的性爱都要来得合拍。  
 

 

初遇那天结束后，他还是在对方无声的注视下穿好衣服离开了。

 

3.  
 

至于第二次见面，是巧合。

 

与堂本光一做过后的一周，他仍去银色暗号，却拒绝了每一个搭话的人。

这下可糟了，他心想。毫无意识地，选择的标准线变得苛刻无比，都是那个男人的错。

有一天他再没了能找到合适人选的期望，在门口看了看就走开了。外面的霓虹灯仍然晃眼，一个失神手里就被塞了揽客的卡片。

“我没兴趣。”他皱着眉从上前的人手里挣脱开，看了两眼卡片上印着的色情图片，转身往街角走。

背面的暗街是一条不深不浅的死巷子，拐角处是垃圾桶，偶尔有人进去抽支烟。他本来也是想抽烟的，结果刚把卡片扔进垃圾箱就看见运动服衣领拉到下巴的人靠在墙上，一副生人勿进的冷漠站姿。一瞬间像在抽烟，结果再一看，那人手里拿着的是一盒章鱼烧。  
   
“你不是——”堂本刚以为自己眼花了，那个跟天色一样阴沉的脸也愣了愣，手里的竹签停了下来：“……啊，是你。”  
   
这身运动服是怎么回事，好像全身上下只有头发是折腾过的。脚下还放了一个塑料袋，看起来是另外一盒章鱼烧。  
   
但是确实是那个人。  
   
“你…”男人直接省去了打招呼的麻烦，弯腰提起脚下的塑料袋，冲着堂本刚递了过来，“你吃吗。”  
   
“哈？”  
   
“本来是顺手给我姐姐买了一份，结果她没兴趣吃，“对方普通地解释道，“街道上太吵了，还总被人搭话。”  
   
堂本刚满头问号地接过塑料袋，面前的人总是丝毫不觉得自己的行为不合乎常理，堂本刚最拿这副理所当然的样子没办法。  
   
犹豫着送了一口进嘴里，还算是热的，他偷偷地打量着继续解决剩下章鱼烧的男人。那人咬东西意外的小心，不知为何嚼着的时候眉头紧皱着，虽然并非不开心的，但十分严肃的样子过于有趣。  
   
   
   
而此时此刻的堂本刚心想，要是那天没有接过那袋章鱼烧就好了，这样他就不会因拉长的相处时间而思绪紊乱，不会自食其言，不会在堂本光一转身要走的时候说：“我们，再去做吧。”  
 

 

他们建立了床伴的关系。堂本刚询问对方的名字，也把年轻时瞒着父亲驻唱时用的假名扔了出来。

   
“CHERI？”男人念了一遍，声音低沉又平缓。这个许久没有被叫过的名字像一剂刺激性的静脉注射，跟男人本身一样，让他退后一步又想前进两步。  
   
姓氏，联系方式，这层防线不能撤下。虽然打破了不找稳定床伴的规矩，但他想大约再也找不到这么完美的性伴侣了。脸蛋身材性格，该怎么形容才好。不冷淡也不热情，有礼貌却点到为止，对自己其实算体贴，但无论怎样都称不上温柔——被揭露了行踪，也已经无法抽身了。

 

   
第三次被安排到了第四层的最里面，两个人都拿着钥匙，但每次都是堂本刚走在前面开的门。  
   
房间里提供的情趣用品，第一回锁在玻璃柜子里的是绳索，第二回是口球，对方一概没有放在眼里。他不仅好奇究竟是没有碰到男人的兴奋点，还是真的遇见了歌舞伎町为数不多的正常人。  
   
钥匙扭两圈半，堂本刚打开门才往里迈了一步，就在堂本光一疑惑的目光下笑得直不起腰来。  
   
“老天……这种东西也有吗。”他抹了一把笑出来的眼泪，伸手把人拉了进来。这次锁在柜子里的是金鱼缸，里面有一只鎏金金鱼。  
   
“金鱼？”男人皱了皱眉，“为什么要锁在柜子里。”  
   
于是堂本刚确信了，这个人是正常人。  
   
“因为这也是“用品”啊，”他实在忍不住笑意，走近了趴在玻璃柜边上，“这种金鱼没有绒球也没有珍珠麟呢。”  
   
一边说着一边抬头看杵在一旁的男人，对方闻言脸色变了变，似乎不好意思地别开了脸：“怎么可能把这种东西往里面塞……”  
   
第一次见到对方害羞的模样，堂本刚差一点在被抚摸前就兴奋了起来。对方从不急着走，那一次结束后他也没有立刻起身离去，意外的有些留念床上残留的荷尔蒙气息了。

因为父亲的事而心情不佳，却在看着对方的的时候能平和下来。男人刚做完爱时的样子像是从猎豹变成了大猫，翘起的头发被汗水打湿后轻软地垂在眼前，平常阴沉的目光也蒙上了一层暖雾。

 

   
   
“……光一先生，”他看着对方缓缓聚焦在自己身上的目光，“我喜欢鱼，”看见有点迷惑的眼神回应又笑了笑，“不是作为“用品”——虽然这种鎏金鱼又不值钱，长得又普通，但是我喜欢有鱼缸的房间。”

男人眨了眨眼睛，很是温顺地听他说着。

“等会儿我想去把房间预留下来。”  
   
“预留？”  
   
“所以……钥匙，你拿着就好，暂时不用退了。”堂本刚心里在打鼓，这句话的意思好像就是擅自地又把性关系延长了。  
   
“…好的。”  
   
堂本刚又躺了一会儿，好像在等对方就着这个话题再说些什么，但是没有回应了。蒙着雾的眼睛低垂着，眼仁像漆黑的潭水。

   
“……接下来半个月我可能有点忙，”良久，他还是自己问道，“下个月1号，可以吗？”  
   
“1号…我不确定，”身边的男人说这话时沉沉地闭上了眼，自言自语似的，“…不过八点以后大约没问题……”

 

还真是个安静的人。堂本刚想。

 

接下来半个月他把二率会的不良贷款查了个清楚，剩下的流程无非是打点公安调查厅。其实把银色暗号的一条街拿下来不算难事，二率会不过是只小麻雀，皮下资产问题很多，比起暴力解决还不如并吞来得快。

 

他一直认为自己是个手软的人，能用正当途径解决是最好不过，即使非法门径也已然信手拈来。但他觉得自己很久没这么蠢过了，现在想起来，第一次见面时的堂本光一根本没有在猎艳，分明是以冷漠又精明的眼光扫视着快要变成囊中之物的地盘。  
   
堂本刚看不穿这个男人，不论是递过来章鱼烧的那时，还是仍然当做无事发生的现在。那张冷峻的脸靠近了他，既不疏离，也不亲切，用一贯的语气叫出了那个自己现在都羞于启齿的名字：“……CHERI？”

 

 

4.  
   
   
他手里提着一把打刀，刀刃朝上，看起来果然怪凶的。  
   
“……你是稻森会的人？”堂本刚仍然没有放缓敌意的视线，没等对方开口又问，“……是别府的打手？”  
   
“我好十几年没碰过刀了，”堂本光一摇头否认了后一个提问，却默认了第一个，“只是别府说刀有用处才拿着的。”  
   
这人真的就称别府为“别府”，他心里又添了一份疑惑，徒然想起先前在房间里也一样，堂本光一就随便地坐在一边，在他跟别府对峙时，连抖擞精神让刀出鞘的做戏都用不着。  
   
大脑飞快运转之间，堂本光一问道：“现在可以直接过去了吧。”  
   
“哈？”堂本刚又一次瞠目结舌地看着这个男人。  
   
“差不多晚上了，”他看了一眼手表，“一起去吃个饭？还是先去旅馆？”  
   
根本跟不上这个人的脑回路。  
   
“你给我等等，”堂本刚觉得自己也被带得难以思考了，想问的事一大堆，反而无从下手，“你……”他又眨了眨眼，“…你根本就不是同性恋吧。”  
   
“不是。”

果然。  
   
“……那你还跟我有什么好说的？要泄欲有的是别的女人，”肚子里有火不知何处去发，他咬牙切齿地笑了笑，“怎么，你这是迷上男人的后庭了吗。”  
   
“你找我，我就答应，你如果不想找我了，”可堂本光一还是一如既往平静，“那就算了，虽然我认为我们之间的事跟公事无关。”  
   
堂本刚都有些傻眼了，想着大概有一场唇枪舌战，结果男人擅自地就把麻烦事划到了一边。小学二年级一样的发言，却是一贯的坦率。  
   
堂本光一见他没说话，在口袋里掏了掏，捏着那枚银色的钥匙杵到他面前：“还是很介意的话，钥匙你拿回去吧。”

“你——”

就不能留给他硬气地讨价还价的机会吗。

所有出拳都像打在棉花上，倒是敌方百步穿杨。二选一推到跟前，接下钥匙就代表着与男人短暂的关系就此结束，堂本刚既憋屈又可恨地犹豫了。

 

Tbc.  
 


End file.
